


An enemy in need

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Heaven & Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Combat medic Angela of Heaven's armies holds a hatred for all demons for the destruction they cause. When she takes a trip down to her favourite part of Earth to relax, she finds the demon Fareeha, gravely injured and vulnerable. She cannot understand why, but she simply can't make herself kill her.





	An enemy in need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so it's 2 AM for me and I wrote this because I felt like it
> 
> Have fun

“Angela, we need you over here!” A panicked voice rang out above the crowd. Angela instantly dashed over to the source of the voice to find another soldier being wheeled in, fatally injured.

 

They were inside a castle on Heaven's outer line of defence. The whole chamber resounded with groans and cries, and reeked of blood where all of the wounded soldiers that could be saved were brought in. Angela was a Valkyrie, a powerful and high ranking combat medic, and she spent almost all of her time tending to injuries caused by the forces of hell.

 

She hated all things hellish with a burning passion, and could never bring herself to forgive any demon despite her kind and gentle nature, because of all the destruction they had caused. Her home town was raided and burned by an army of demons in the war that had lasted for centuries, and since she had moved closer to the centre of Heaven.

 

Concentrating all of her power, she raised her staff above the wounded soldier and closed her eyes as it began to glow a bright gold, the wounds beginning to close. In mere seconds, the soldier was completely healed but unconscious.

 

And just like that, she moved onto her next patient, then her next. For hours, she would stay in the castle, constantly healing one soldier to another. Her power and dedication were well known around the kingdom, which is what had got her her rank as Valkyrie.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the soldiers stopped coming, and the battle was over. The demon army had pulled back, once again.

 

Stepping out of the cramped castle and deeply breathing the fresh outside air, Angela floated up into the air and flew back to her home.

 

Going to Earth was ill-advised and verging on illegal, as it could cause serious harm to primitive human colonies. Despite this, Angela often found herself travelling through dimensions to visit her favourite place on Earth.

 

It was in the middle of a thick forest, surrounded by foliage and wildlife, untainted by human civilisation. The air there was always cool and fresh, the waterfall trickling into the lake, in the centre of which was a large stone outcrop about five metres wide. Angela would often come here to unwind after particularly gruesome battles, and this was no exception.

 

Except this time, something was off. A dark presence seeped through the usually tranquil air as Angela slowly approached the river. She thinned her eyes and tightened her grip on her staff, ready to defend herself, as demonic whispers floated through the air.

 

When she came to the opening of the forest on the edge of the lake, she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping from surprise, terror and hatred. Right in the middle of the small island in the lake lay a body. It was undoubtedly a Demon war general, one of the most powerful demons in their army.

 

Angela crouched still for a moment, desperately hoping that she had not been noticed. If the demon saw her, it could easily kill her. Her blood boiled. How _dare_ it taint _her_ area.

 

When the demon did not respond to her arrival, she became curious. It was surely aware of her presence, yet it did not kill her. She slowly approached it, gliding gracefully through the air above the water, until her feet touched the stone upon which the body laid.

 

Then she realised how much blood there was. The demon lay with broken armour all around it, several enormous marks across its chest and arms, from powerful holy weapons.  _Nothing_ should be able to survive hits like that.

 

It was so nearly dead, she could just cast one spell and crush it beneath her staff. That would make more of a contribution to the war than she ever could have hoped to.

 

Just as she was about to cast the lethal spell, she suddenly stood very still, petrified, as the demon started to move. Its head started to slowly turn towards Angela. She could probably escape, but she was frozen in fear.

 

Finally, the demon was facing her, and Angela got a good look at its face.

 

_Her_ face.  She was  _beautiful_ , but what really stood out was her  _eyes._ They gazed straight into Angela's, deep with  _raw emotion._ Fear, pain, sorrow. Angela saw the agony that she was in and that she had lost all hope.

 

A ngela recognised that she was hours away from death, mortally injured from some battle. For a brief moment, Angela felt sorry for her, before cutting, scathing rage overtook her. The demon was probably in the battle that Angela was healing people in just an hour ago.  _It_ probably caused half of the injuries she had to fix.

 

Angela's eyes once again narrowing, she lifted her staff up, and pointed it towards the demon on the floor, ready to kill.

 

With just one word, Angela could end its life.

 

She could take a war general away from the armies of Hell.

 

It would be so easy.

 

Mercy began to shake, knuckles white from gripping her staff. She would only be putting the demon out of its misery.

 

But then the demon closed her eyes, her hopelessness resonating from the action. She had resigned to her fate, and was awaiting death by Angela's hand.

 

The demon looked back up at Angela, again into her eyes. She stared at Angela, confused as to why she was still alive, and still in great pain.

 

Tears began to form in Angela's eyes as she put more and more power into the lethal spell in her staff, stalling before she would _actually_ cast it and kill the demon in front of her.

 

With a scream, Angela slammed her staff onto the ground beside the demon, cracking the stone and sending rumbles deep below them, but leaving her unscathed.

 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS SO DIFFICULT?” She screamed at the demon, noticing now her horrible wounds instead of her rank and sins. Without understanding why, Angela held her staff above the demon, and it started glowing bright golden as Angela's power slowly entered the her.

 

The demon's breath hitched as she realised that Angela was healing her.

 

“What... Are you doing?” She asked, as confused as Angela.

 

“I don't know!” Angela cried, hiding her tears behind her free hand. The demon's figure was beautiful. Even her _voice_ was beautiful.

 

After some time, the demon stood up, most of her power returned. Angela then realised that he r life was completely at the mercy of the demon  _war general_ as she collapsed to the ground.

 

Surprisingly, she didn't hit the ground. The demon had knelt down and gently caught her with lightning speed, and they stayed like that for a moment, awkwardly looking into each other's eyes.

 

“Why... Did you save me? You could have killed me right then and there.”

 

“You could kill me now... But you haven't yet.”

 

“I would never hurt you. I owe you my life. Please, tell me. Why did you save me?”

 

“I don't know.” Angnela sighed. “I am a medic, not a soldier. I heal people, not kill them. And you looked so... Vulnerable. I couldn't bring myself to kill you.”

 

Angela's breath hitched as the demon held them together tightly, her arms wrapped around Angela's back.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered with sincerity.

 

Even her  _hold_ was beautiful, and for that brief moment where Angela was in her arms, she forgot everything else.

 

“What is your name?” The demon asked.

 

“Oh.. I am Angela. What about you?”

 

“Fareeha.”

 

Angela was about to get lost just staring into Fareeha's eyes again, before memories of Angels and Demons flooded back into her, destroying their brief moment of peace.

 

“Why did you do it...” Angela seethed, fists clenched. “Why did you attack the town? So many people died!”

 

Fareeha looked down to the ground, eyes full of sorrow.

 

“I cannot stop myself. I was chosen to be a War General because I had power. They had no regard for who I was. Whenever conflict arises, they push your mind out of your body and use your body as a tool of destruction. I'm sorry, Angela... I'm so, so sorry.”

 

Angela looked up as tears started to well in Fareeha's eyes as well.

 

“And you have to just w-watch as your body commits... Brutal genocide?” Angela asked, her lips quivering.

 

“Yes.” Fareeha answered, sitting down beside Angela.

 

“Oh, Fareeha... I'm so sorry...” Angela turned and embraced Fareeha, crying into her shoulder.

 

“I was told all things Angelic are corrupt. I was told you were all heartless machines, only interested in bettering your kingdom,” Fareeha began before relaxing and returning Angela's embrace, “but that is clearly not true. It every angel as good and beautiful as you are?”

 

“How can a demon be such a good person... You're understanding... From what I've seen, demons are pure evil, ugly and blood-lusted... Disgusting things! How can you even be a demon?!”

 

Fareeha faced the ground with sorrow again.

 

“You're right. Demons _are_ evil, ugly and blood-lusted. I don't understand why I am... What you said, a good person? Understanding? You dedicate yourself to repairing what damage we cause, but I am just a tool to cause more damage... How can you even look me in the eye?”

 

“You can be _more_ than that, Fareeha! You're not pure evil or blood-lusted, and you're certainly _anything_ but ugly! Just don't let them take your body again Fareeha!” Angela cried, leaning on her chest.

 

“Angela... The second I set foot in hell, I have no control. The second I set foot in heaven, I'm in a fight, in an army, so I have no control. I am only me on Earth, and you know that neither of us can survive here for more than a few days at a time.”

 

“Then come back with me to Heaven with me! You won't be anywhere near fights!” Angela shouted, clinging onto Fareeha.

 

F areeha's eyes widened.

 

“You... You would house me? In Heaven? I... I don't belong there, I can't!”

 

“Why not?” Angela begged, and Fareeha's face slowly lit up.

 

“Are you being serious?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“I can be with you in Heaven?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Would I not be noticed and killed?”

 

“If you remove your horns and your war marks – no one will know you were ever a demon.”

 

“Why are you so desperate to have me with you?”

 

“Because you're living miserably in hell!”

 

“And?” Fareeha grinned, moving closer to Angela.

 

“What? Nothing!” She answered, blushing and facing away.

 

“Certainly doesn't seem like it.”

 

“Fine, Fareeha, you're beautiful, just you said I was. But more than that. _Everything_ about you is beautiful. I couldn't live with myself if I left you here.”

 

F areeha sighed, tears again falling from her eyes.

 

“Such compliments... I have not heard those words in my life.”

 

“But they're all true! I love you, Fareeha!”

 

“I could say the same about you Angela!” She responded, and the two looked each other in the eyes.

 

“So... Before I get rid of the horns and war marks and follow you back to heaven... Do you mind if I do something first?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Of course, what is-” Angela was interrupted as Fareeha pressed their lips together. She pulled Angela in, held tightly to her own body. Angela's breath hitched and her mouth fell open as Fareeha's tongue claimed it for her own. Angela's eyes rolled back with pleasure, and she arched her back in Fareeha's hold.

 

A ngela moaned as  F areeha moved her to the ground, pinning Angela  firmly  below her  by her wrists .  She further arched her back as Fareeha continued her assault on her mouth, grinding her knee around between Angela's leg s .

 

A fter several minutes of this, Fareeha moved off Angel a  a nd stood up ,  Angela  left flushed and panting.

 

“So cute~” Fareeha commented.

 

“But why did you stop?” Angela complained, desperate.

 

“Oh?” Fareeha smirked as she walked back towards the flustered angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written making out scenes so I really didn't know how to write it, but I tried. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
